


‘K’ for...

by bxymax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Volleyball, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxymax/pseuds/bxymax
Summary: Kenma's so lucky. On the inside of his right elbow is the name 'Kuroo Tetsurou'.All Hinata has, in the palm of his right hand, is the letter 'K'.





	‘K’ for...

**Author's Note:**

> heya this is the first fic ive written in yonkers school is so bad it took me a month to write this because ive been so busy with exam prep hope its okay!!!! u can kinda tell where ive been slacking on it esp near the end but OH WELL

It was another rainy Thursday morning as Hinata cycled to school. He was late, he had slept in and he didn't even have time to get breakfast; he grabbed his Bento (lovingly made by his mother) and rushed out of the door. Hinata was starting to get sick of his irregular sleeping patterns, it was unlike him to not be able to get a good night’s sleep.

     After fifteen minutes of vigorous cycling, he arrived at the school gates. Hinata parked his bike and sprinted into the main building, hardly eager to start what was looking like another awful day.

     Hinata had a simple routine; wake up, have breakfast, cycle to school, try to stay awake during school for volleyball practice in the afternoon and then after two hours in the gymnasium, he cycled back home again.

     Hinata liked to believe he led a life with little complication - apart from one tiny detail. 

    Everyone in the world has a name of another person written somewhere on their body. That person is someone who is destined to be your best friend, your other half. Your soulmate. One way or another you find eachother, whether it be through travels or if you’ve known them from childhood. 

    On the back of Oikawa’s right knee was the name ‘Iwaizumi Hajime’ in fine print. The inside of Kenma’s right elbow was adorned with the name ‘Kuroo Tetsurou’.

    The Gods must be playing some kind of sick trick because all that’s written on Hinata’s right palm is the letter ‘K’.

    No other letters developed, leaving Hinata feeling helpless. It wasn’t a necessarily uncommon occurance - there were cases of letters being muddled up, or only the forename appears. But all Hinata got was the first initial.

    At first, Hinata had thought that Kenma was the one on his palm; the way they clicked, how close they became in a short matter of time - but that would be way too easy, wouldn’t it? Kenma let Hinata down gently. Hinata didn’t even like Kenma in the cliche ‘soulmate’ way, he had realised. He was perfectly content with having Kenma as his close friend.

    Hinata always tried to make sure he never got his hopes up, but it was difficult being in the dark about it. He could have easily met his soulmate already and they didn’t want to tell him. What if his soulmate hated him and wanted nothing to do with him? It was a difficult thought. Hinata had enough trouble getting people to like him in the first place, they were often put off by his high energy and sunny disposition. His optimism was always disrupting _someone’s_  brooding and sulking.

    That someone just happens to be Kageyama Tobio, Hinata’s unlikely best friend and valued accomplice both on and off the court. Barely over a year ago, Kageyama and Hinata couldn’t be in the same room as eachother without them tearing at eachother’s throats and getting in trouble. As soon as they both realised that they could work together, it just clicked into place. They complemented eachother so well in play, one just as reckless as the other - the true unstoppable force.

    Late nights spent at the gym for extra practice turned into late night practice plus sleepovers at Kageyama’s house, or dinner at Hinata’s. (If only Daichi could see their level of cooperation and compliance towards eachother; he’d be floored.) Hinata was happy to finally have a best friend, even if they didn’t necessarily state that they were best friends.

    (But they were most definitely best friends.)

    (And it was good.)

 

-|-

 

    Friday came and went, and before Hinata knew it, he and Kageyama were tidying up the gym after volleyball practice. 

    They worked in silence, rolling up the net and collecting stray volleyballs, ensuring that the sports cupboards were locked and everything was in place for the following Monday. 

    It was as if Hinata didn’t even ask, but Kageyama’s flat, “Hurry up dumbass, we won’t get food if you make us late again,” confirmed that Hinata was staying at Kageyama’s for the night. He hated to admit it, but Hinata actually enjoyed Kageyama’s company (he also hated to admit that they were best friends, no matter how grateful he was.) Kageyama didn’t have many interests apart from volleyball, but neither did Hinata.

    They weren’t like Oikawa and Iwaizumi or Kenma and Kuroo, knowing every detail about eachother. Hinata didn’t know how Kageyama folded his socks, or if he liked reading slice-of-life manga. But what Hinata did know that Kageyama was passionate about what he loved, that being volleyball and that behind the cold, steely exterior, was a boy who just wanted to be wanted by others. To be needed.

    And that was something that Hinata identified with. The desire to be needed. To feel useful for once, not a burden on his team or his family. The burning want to be more than he was.

    Not that they ever explicitly stated this.

    And not that they ever would. 

    If Hinata was perfectly honest, despite him and Kageyama being “best friends” he knew absolutely nothing about him. 

    Taking a few quick steps, Hinata bounded up to Kageyama’s side and they walked in comfortable silence for a short amount of time before Hinata decided to lauch mission ‘Get to Know Kageyama’. 

    “Kageyama?” 

    “Yes.” Was the dull reply Hinata recieved.

    “Can I ask you a question?” 

    Kageyama’s walking pace slowed, his eyes flickered over to Hinata and his brow furrowed ever so slightly. He was confused, Hinata never attempted to make conversation when they were walking and if he did, he never prompted like that. He took a second before replying with a clipped, “yeah.”

    Hinata took a moment to gather his thoughts - what would be a good place to start?

    “What’s your favourite colour?” Hinata grinned at Kageyama, watching a baffled and clearly irriated look appear on his face. 

    Kageyama scoffed. “Why are you so interested! It’s just a stupid colour, it doesn’t mean anything. You’re an idiot.” 

    Hinata let out a strangled noise of annoyance, what kind of _ass_ doesn’t answer that? It’s a simple question!

    “I just want to know! I know nothing about you, Bakayama!” Hinata pouted, narrowing his eyes at Kageyama. 

    Kageyama let out a small ‘tch’ - he was starting to sound like Tsukishima. “It’s blue. Happy now?” he hissed. 

    Blue. Finally! Hinata was _finally_ getting to know something about Kageyama. 

    “That wasn’t difficult then, now was it? For the record my favourite colour is orange!”

     “I didn’t ask.”

 

-|-

 

     It had been two weeks since Hinata stayed over and since then he had found out that Kageyama was a Sagittarius, that he bought a carton of milk _or_ (now this was the interesting part...) yogurt every day with his lunch (Hinata only thought he drank milk) and that he feels like animals dislike him. 

    Hinata was so intrigued by Kageyama after having realised that he didn’t know much about Kageyama despite them spending so much time together.

    Kageyama was as guarded as Hinata had expected. In a way it concerned him, that Kageyama didn’t really open up to anyone, but Hinata was so glad to be finally making some progress.

    It was silly, Hinata supposed, that he was only just learning the little details about Kageyama despite knowing him for over a year and being around him so often. Intimidating as Kageyama was on the outside, he was awkward and sweet beneath the surface; his hardy persona barely covered up his true nature.

    As well as finding out all these interesting and new things about Kageyama, Hinata wished to return the favour and each time Hinata asked Kageyama a question, he also answered it. Hinata found that just as fun as finding out about Kageyama; he had never given himself much thought - just what _was_ his favourite flavour of milk? (Kageyama liked plain milk, other flavours ‘complicated it, dumbass’.) And what was his favourite time of day? (‘It’s nighttime because it’s when I go to sleep, just like I would love to do right now - shut up, Hinata!’)

    At lunch, Hinata was sat on his phone in his classroom and a few other groups of people were also there, their conversations faded into the background and Hinata wasn’t paying attention, too engrossed in texting Kenma about morning practice. However, Hinata’s peace was quickly disrupted by a group of giggling girls from his class. 

    Lowering his phone to peer at them, Hinata noted that one of the girls, Mari, was displaying her forearm proudly, her soulmate’s name written in bold letters. The four other chattering girls crowded around her giggled and crooned, making a huge fuss. “The last letter appeared last night! I’m so excited to meet my soulmate - do you know if this is the name of anyone in the other classes?” Mari beamed, bouncing in her seat. She looked positively ecstatic as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over the name of her soulmate. 

     A bitter taste settled on Hinata’s tongue; suddenly he didn’t have much of an appetite. His stomach clenched with an emotion he was unfamiliar with, he didn’t know if it was disappointment, jealousy or a case of food poisoning. He clenched his right hand and revelled in the dull throb of his nails digging into his palm, just above the ‘K’. 

    ‘K’ for who? Not for Kozume Kenma, not for Kuroo or Koushi or Kiyoko.

     Not for Kageyama Tobio. 

    His insides churned in discomfort. Hinata wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of being anyone’s soulmate. Perhaps he was destined to be alone, to live a nameless and loveless existence. All Hinata really longed for was volleyball and the way it made the adrenaline in his body bubble and fizz so he can go ‘ _wham!_ ’ and spike the ball hard into the opposing side of the court. 

    Volleyball isn’t a one man sport.

    The girls were still giggling, Mari had rolled down her sleeve and passed on the name displaying baton to Haru, who proudly (and smugly) showed off the name of an unknown suitor. 

    The cogs in Hinata’s brain starting turning, clicking into place and helping his trundling thought process along.

    Who was Kageyama’s soulmate? 

 

-|-

 

    Hinata stared at the ground in thoughtful silence as he meandered home, Kageyama in tow. 

    Kageyama let out a loud sigh of irritation, and placed a forceful hand on Hinata’s shoulder, halting his snail’s pace walk. Hinata looked up to see Kageyama’s... not angry face?

    The expression that rested on Kageyama’s features was one that Hinata was unfamiliar with, there were no harsh frown lines or furrowed brows, just a light downturn of his lips. 

    “What’s going on with you today?” Kageyama’s voice was quiet, his bored tone bordering something more gentle. The only colours that ever seeped into his words were the angry splashes of red or the royal purple of confidence and pride. But this time, it was slightly different. His tone was warmer, _concerned_ even. Kageyama, _concerned_? Hah! 

   Hinata blinked, and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Kageyama dropped his hand and his nostrils flared in irritation. “I mean, I don’t care or anything, idiot, but it’s annoying when you’re quiet!” Kageyama’s words were rushed, and his nose was flushed in agitation; yet the corners of his lips were still downturned.

   Closing his mouth, Hinata took another look at up at Kageyama. He was standing straight, staring down at Hinata with that weird expression on his face, and his hand clenched the weathered strap of his satchel. His fringe was growing long, swooping across his eyes; he brought a hand up to push it out of his face, a fruitless attempt as it only fell back into the place it was originally. Kageyama’s intelligent blue eyes bore into Hinata’s, rendering the shorter frozen in place.

   “Earth to dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama’s face furled into irritation. 

   Hinata couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth, the question had been sitting on his tongue all day. 

    “Who’s your soulmate?” 

    The air around them became still, the noise of traffic halted into silence. Hinata’s brain shuddered to a stop and the machinery cranking inside of his head began to creak and break down. 

    Kageyama’s eyes narrowed at Hinata. “I don’t see why it’s important, it’s none of your business either. This stupid question game is annoying, stupid idiot.” 

    Kageyama’s face was devoid of any emotion, his (pink) lips a straight line, as he began to walk the way to Hinata’s house.

    As he walked, Kageyama clenched his right fist by his side.

 

-|-

 

    A few weeks had passed, the incident had gone undiscussed between Hinata and Kageyama. Their friendship continued had as normal, but Hinata’s trivial questions had ceased. 

    Despite them having easily fallen back into a steady routine, there was underlying tension. When sharing a bed, they slept a few more inches apart, back to back. They were making miniscule mistakes on the court, throwing off the way the team co-operated. Eyecontact between them was jarring and Hinata’s stomach turned in guilt and discomfort every time their eyes met.

    The sun had long set that Friday before Hinata and Kageyama had finished tidying up after extra practice. Hinata could see the frustration in Kageyama as he served another stray ball across the gym hall. It smacked off of the floor with impeccable force and bounced up, it almost seemed suspended in the air before it dropped to the ground, rolling away.

    Hinata watched from the store cupboard doors as Kageyama gathered the rest of the balls and harshly threw them into the cart.

    They had barely spoken a word to eachother since the rest of the team had left hours ago. The silence between them was suffocating. 

    Hinata understood that the soulmates subject was touchy, but he and Kageyama were close, so why wouldn’t Kageyama tell him? All he wanted to do was get to know Kageyama that little bit better, get to know him in depth. It was just a name.

    Was Kageyama’s soulmate someone embarrassing? Did Hinata already know them? Hinata was desperate to know, even though he wasn’t sure why. The idea of Kageyama being with someone made his head hurt and throat feel tight, almost like he was going to cry. It was so strange; how could Kageyama make Hinata feel such weird and unfamiliar things? All of these complicated emotions were really starting to piss him off.

    The sound of the gym hall door opening startled Hinata from his thoughts. Hinata glanced up at Kageyama standing at the door with his bag slung over his shoulder, looking impatient. “Are we going to mine or what?” Kageyama stared at Hinata intensely. It made Hinata’s chest burn.

    Hinata blinked dumbly at Kageyama. “Uh.” He quickly cleared his throat as he looked down, away from Kageyama’s harsh gaze. “Yeah, give me two seconds.” Hinata grabbed his bag from the side of the gym and rushed over to the door.

    The tension was unbearable. It made Hinata squirm inside of his skin, the strangeness of the situation hitting him full force. It knocked the air out of his lungs; he felt like a terrible person. An intrusive, terrible person.

    It wasn’t unlike him to be curious, and to want to know things, but being as ‘close’ to Kageyama as he was, he should have known that it would be something Kageyama would be guarded about. He was a highly secretive person, and the only reason Hinata knew anything about his illusive setter was because he’d forced the answers out of him. Information came at a price, Hinata guessed, and now he was paying in guilt and regret.

    Hinata and Kageyama were half of the way to Kageyama’s, the moon, the stars and the occasional street lamp lighting the way. The only sounds that could be heard were the low chirping of birds, the rush of cars in the distance and the gentle smack of their sneakers on the pavement. 

    “I’m sorry.” The words tumbled from Kageyama’s lips, almost going unheard by Hinata. It sounded bizarre coming from his mouth - the King, apologising? - and it was the last thing Hinata ever thought Kageyama would utter to him.

    “What?” Hinata replied slowly, glancing to his right at Kageyama, who was staring at his feet.

    Hinata hadn’t even realised that they’d stopped walking.

    Kageyama huffed in annoyance, his demeanor changing from sullen to irritated in split seconds. “I mean - I said I was... I... it doesn’t matter!” He crossed his arms and looked like a pouty toddler. “You weren’t paying that much attention to begin with so I don’t see why I have to repeat myself.” Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Hinata.

     There was a tight knot in Hinata’s stomach. It was like how he felt before a match, minus the literal sickness, he felt wound up; like there was pent up energy needing to be released. He was like a wind up toy. 

    “I’m sorry too.” Hinata said, unfazed by Kageyama’s blubbering. “I shouldn’t have asked about your soulmate’s name.”

    “Yeah, you shouldn’t have.” Kageyama snapped, his face was starting to turn red. “I probably shouldn’t have acted how I... acted, I guess. It was uncalled for.” Kageyama took a small pause. “It also threw off your gameplay these past weeks and that is unacceptable.”

    Hinata squawked in rage. “My gameplay? You’re the one who wasn’t sending tosses my way!”

    “That’s because you weren’t hitting the ones I sent to you, dumbass!”

    “Well maybe if you tossed to me _properly_ I could hit them, assface!”

    “ _Properly_? That’s it! You’re sleeping on the floor, stupid idiot Hinata!”

 

-|-

 

    “Suga!” When all else fails, speak to Suga. That was the motto of the team. And for Hinata, everything else had failed. He had no clue how to deal with the fact that every time he looked at Kageyama his heart skipped a beat, sharing a bed with him most weekends excited him more than it should and being in the same room as him made Hinata become overwhelmed and dizzy.

    In summary, he was confused. According to scientists, you weren’t meant to feel strongly for anyone other than your soulmate and getting attached to someone who was not your soulmate required immediate ‘correction’. There were horror stories about non-soulmate lovers being separated and detained, forbidden to bide time loving eachother until their soulmates came along. Just because love is temporary, does not mean it is invalid.

    Suga looked up from where he was sitting, Tsukishima was sitting cross legged to Suga’s right staring up at Hinata with mild irritation. “Hi Hinata, you okay?” Suga asked. 

    Hinata sat down beside Tsukishima, letting out a loud sigh. “I have a problem, and I think it’s really bad.” He stared at the scuffed gym hall floor, moving to cross his legs.

    “Can’t be as bad as how you’ve been playing recently.” Tsukishima interjected snidely, rolling his eyes and turning his head away from Hinata. Tsukishima’s gaze landed on Yamaguchi who was laughing with Daichi and Nishinoya on the other side of the hall.

    Suga ‘tsked’ at Tsukishima, returning his focus back to Hinata. “What’s wrong?” 

    There was two ways Hinata could go about this situation. Either he could directly tell Suga that he was pining over Kageyama, his best friend of - roughly - a year, and that it was bad because Kageyama was highly unlikely to be his soulmate. So bad. The other option was keeping it vague, because he liked _a person_ that _definitely_ wasn’t Kageyama.

    “I like someone but I don’t think they’re my soulmate and it’s really confusing!” Hinata blurted out, eyes looking at his hands that were clasped in his lap.

    Suga’s face turned in confusion and Tsukishima’s attention snapped towards Hinata (he had been looking at Yamaguchi.) “What do you mean you don’t think they’re your soulmate?” Tsukishima replied before Suga could. Hinata’s stomach dropped, the only person who knew about his peculiar mark was his mom. Hinata was surprised nobody had pestered him about it, considering Tanaka and Nishinoya were always so nosy. 

    “I... uh,” Hinata stuttered, “it’s easier to show you, I guess.” He unclenched his hands before holding out his right one, palm exposed to the two sitting in front of them, clearly displaying the ‘K’ in the center of his palm.

    It was right where his hand hit a really good spike, and that filled his chest and stomach with the warm feeling he felt when looking at Kageyama. 

    He was in deep.

    Suga cleared his throat and Hinata dropped his hand. He felt tense, who knew was Suga was going to say? “Well I think, you should just tell the person you like anywa-“

    “It’s Kageyama.” Tsukishima interrupted Suga, his tone of voice flat. “If you can’t see that Kageyama is your soulmate, you really are stupid. It’s so obvious that he’s hiding it from you.” Hinata stared blankly at Tsukishima’s bored-borderline-smug face.

    Suga cleared his throat again, more aggressively. “What Tsukishima means to say is that you should speak to him. Who knows? It could be anyone, what about Kenma?” Hinata shook his head in response.

    “He’s with Kuroo, but thought it was pretty cool I thought it was him. Kenma’s cool like that.” Hinata smiled at Suga, who smiled back. Tsukishima just rolled his eyes in disinterest.

    “Whatever, go charm Mr. Loverboy over there.” 

    “You’re no help Tsukki!”

    “Call me that again, shrimpy, I dare you.”

 

-|-

 

     The early summer days bled slowly into night, the dark hours coming later and later. The warmth still lingered in the air, but the nights were cooler in the partial of the meandering sun. Days like these were stunning and surreal.

    Hinata stared outside Kageyama’s window, lost in thought. They hadn’t spoke much on their way back from practice. He was sitting crosslegged on Kageyama’s bed, he was dressed in his t-shirt and shorts, ready for bed. He hoped for it to be a night without complication and without any of the confusing feelings.

    Most nights, Hinata’s head was filled with thoughts of Kageyama. All of the little things he had learned helped build a vivid picture of the Kageyama he knew today. Hinata felt funny when he thought of Kageyama holding his hands gently, hugging him, laying beside him. He also felt funny when he saw Kageyama in the clubroom, getting changed each day for practice, his gangly yet athletic teen body made Hinata’s stomach flip-flop and his toes curl. He felt conflicted.

    Since his talk with Suga and Tsukishima, Hinata had been thinking very hard about how he was going to approach this. Kageyama was not a feelings type of person.

    Hinata sighed dramatically, laying back on the bed and straightening out his legs. He sure was in a pickle.

    Kageyama strolled into his room carrying two mugs of tea and barely spared Hinata a glance as he placed the two mugs on his desk. “What’s wrong with you?” Kageyama asked without turning to face Hinata.

    Kageyama was greeted with silence. 

    “Is it about that weird talk you has with Tsukishima today? Someone you like?” 

    Hinata jumped up. “How do you know about that?” His eyes were wide in panic. Kageyama could NOT know - he had to tell Kageyama himself!

    “He mentioned it to Yamaguchi and I overheard, it was something about you being blind to your feelings for someone...” Kageyama paused and turned around to face Hinata before continuing, sounding a little strained, “obvious.”

    Tsukishima was smart. Ridiculously and annoyingly tactical and downright smart. Hinata hated him. He’d done it on purpose, knowing Kageyama would hear. He knew that it would put Hinata in such an awkward position.

    “Oh. Yeah.” Hinata replied stiffly. He couldn’t meet Kageyama’s intense stare. He could feel Kageyama’s eyes on him, boring into him. He felt suffocated.

    “Are they your soulmate?” Kageyama’s question caught Hinata off guard. 

    Anyone could be Hinata’s soulmate. The amount of people he knew with one of their initials being ‘K’ was ridiculous, it had gotten to the point where he stopped getting his hopes up.

    “I don’t know.” Hinata mumbled.

    Kageyama walked across the room and sat down beside Hinata, who was alert, back straight with tension.

    They sat in silence for minutes, shoulder to shoulder. The atmosphere was uncomfortably tense. It was never tense like this between them, the odd spark of rivalry was common, the competition between one another despite being completely different people and playing completely different positions on the court was something that was not uncommon. 

    “Ugh.” Kageyama broke the silence. Hinata turned to look at him. “You’re such a dumbass.” Kageyama held up his right hand, palm open and upon it was the name ‘Hinata Shouyou’. It was unreal, and it looked foreign on his skin. Hinata made a small noise in the back of his throat, staring at Kageyama’s exposed palm.

    In return, Hinata held up his own hand, palm centimetres away from Kageyama’s own. 

    Kageyama blinked dumbly. “K.” He said out loud, eyes flickering from Hinata’s face to Hinata’s hand. “Where’s the rest of it?” He sounded offended, like Hinata had done it on purpose.

    “I don’t know! Don’t ask me, if I could have your full name there to clear up any confusion I would! Sorry to disappoint!” Hinata froze, realising what he had just said. “Not that I want you to be my soulmate or anything.”

    Kageyama let a proper smile grace his features and emotions exploded in Hinata’s body.

     Kageyama was his soulmate and seemed happy about it. Hinata was half expecting to wake up and realise it was was all a dream, but it wasn’t. His chest felt tight, his hands were shaking and were clammy, he could hear his staggering breaths.

    Slowly, Kageyama laced their fingers together, pulling Hinata abruptly from his thoughts. Kageyama’s hands were big and warm, his fingers fit perfectly in between Hinata’s. Hinata felt as though they were that puzzle piece you were convinced didn’t fit and didn’t bother trying until you realised there was a piece missing and it was that _goddamn piece, why am I so dumb_.

    Hinata smiled back as his hear jumped into his throat.

     “Can I ask you a question Hinata?” Kageyama squeezed his hand, running his large thumb over the back of Hinata’s small, weathered hand.

    “Go for it, Kageyama.”

    “Who’s _your_ soulmate?”

     Hinata squeezed back. “Some dumbass apparently.”

    “Idiot.”

    The sun set slowly that night, letting Hinata drink in Kageyama’s soft features. He could get used to having a soulmate.

    He could get used to it.       

**Author's Note:**

> psa this is gonna go under heavy editing because im very proud of it and i dont want it to be bad forever send suggestions and improvements and read some of my (older uglier not as good) stuff!! thank u love u all sm!!!!


End file.
